Moments of FrUK in English
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Some drabbles with France and UK.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello !**  
**I'm French, so my english is not perfect. You can critize my English speaking. I prefer if you say what's wrong in my text. I will improve my English in this way.**  
**I wrote a lot about France and England in French. I translated one of my drabble to English on Sunday. And I share !** **Summary : It's difficult for France to write correct sms with a tactile phone when he's drunk.**  
**Theme : Texts from last night **  
**Disclaimers : APH owns to Hidekaz Himaruya.** **Rating : T**

**Texts from last night**

Francis wakes up with difficulties. He has a painful headache and the mark of the sheet on his beautiful body. He thinks that he drank a lot of alcohol, as usual on Saturday night. He takes a shower and he drinks a coffee.

When he was thinking about all the silly things he would have done last night, his empty look rests on his phone. He consults his messages for informations. He used to saying stupid things with his two best friends by phone. He's reading aloud in order to auto-convince not to drink a lot the next time.

"He didn't have condoms…"

Francis looks at his apartment researching for an unidentified cloth or person. No one.

"I don't care, respond his speaker.

- That was not important because I'm ready to become a mama. Finally, he had one… I was so disappointed."

Francis laughs at the idea to be pregnant and at the outraged OMG in respond. He continues.

"I want a baby and, if it were necessary, I will let a lot of virile man do what they have to do, because you're not here to accomplish your duty…

- I've known since forever that you lay down easily. That's not necessary to prove it to me with your ridiculous texts. I don't want to know anymore!

- So come to me if you want to be the daddy! The competition is harsh!

- You stupid and perverted frog!"

So Francis is stupefied by the insult and then, with fear, he verifies the identity of the speaker. Maybe Antonio or Gilbert wrote this in order to make fun of him and to cause a morning's terror. But they're English phrases. Francis opens his mouth, anxious, when he sees his error of phone speaker. Arthur Kirkland has been listen good ones last night. He will make fun of him with evidence on his phone. His international renown will be ruined!

The bell above the door rings. Francis turns back to see Arthur with breakfast in hands. Arthur has red eyes, but he makes an arrogant smile:

"Don't worry, we don't make babies!"

Francis feels bad to have played with Arthur's feelings, feelings he never returned.


	2. 1947

**1947**

_Theme: The theme is a French song from the year 1947. Can you guess? French readers immediately guessed. It's a famous song. I'm sure you heard it once. Perfume advices often love this song and choice it. _  
_Year: 1947_

_Pairing: FrUK_  
_Writer's Notes: Paris Inter is a French radio. It was in activity in 1947. I made the choice to place two song's sentence in French. You have the translation into (). It's too weird for me in English, because I have the song in my head in French._

_Summary : This morning, Arthur and Francis are listening radio._

Arthur is calmly waking up in the bed of his French lover, after a whole night of making love. Finally, he deserts the warm sheet and Francis sleepy sighs. Hesitatingly, he goes to the living room.

The English man turns up the radio by automatism on Paris Inter, before slumping in a soft armchair. Not yet in the real world, he's listening French music. The lively song is unforgettable; one of this melody, you can whistle with lightness; and the singer's voice is charming him. He doesn't understand all the sentences, but he likes this song which reminds him Paris and its romanticism.

This morning, Arthur is feeling happy in Francis' house.

Hope is coming back after all this horrible years of war. Revival is everywhere. Times of peace in France are pleasant, especially because Arthur is getting on with Francis very well, after all these ordeals.

The British man stupidly smiles when he hears his lover getting up. He's whistling, following the rhythm of the song on radio. He goes in the kitchen, passing by the living room, in order to make a snack. Arthur feels his heart beating when Francis is in the same room. He's turning upside down.

Gazes are melting. Arthur looks down, flushing, because he sees love in the blue eyes. Francis simply laughs about his attitude.

"Il est entré dans mon Coeur/une part de Bonheur/dont je connais la cause", sings Francis, winking at Arthur. (He has entered my heart/A place of happiness/Of which I understand the reason)

Playing with him, Arthur stands up and takes him in his arms. He teases him saying in low voice the refrain in his way.

"Et quand je te prends dans mes bras/est-ce que /tu vois la vie en rose ? (And when I take you in my arms/do you see/the life in Pink?)"

Francis kisses his cheek and "speaks to him softly words of love, words of every day and it makes him something".

_THE END_

_Have you guess that was "La vie en Rose", an Edith Piaf's song? (Life in Pink)_


End file.
